The use of topical steroids is known to result in certain unwanted side effects, among them cutaneous atrophy, or diminution of the epidermis and dermis, at or near the cite of steroid application. Such atrophy is generally characterized by thinning, shininess, increased transparency and telangiectasia.
There are many regimens and a variety of reasons for treating conditions with steroids and/or hydroxyacid-based reagents. Applicants know of no references to the use of hydroxyacid salts, e.g. lactates, to ameliorate the adverse effects of topical steroid usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,783 describes the treatment of dry skin, or "ichthyosis", using the acid, amide or ammonium salt of an .alpha.- or .beta.-hydroxyacid. Lactic acid, or .alpha.-hydroxypropionic acid, is one of the .alpha.-hydroxyacids mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,261 shows topical compositions containing steroids in which the efficacy of the steroid used is enhanced via the use of salts of lactic or other .alpha.-hydroxyacids, derived using various bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,815 deals with compositions for treating skin inflammation or disturbed keratinization. Hydroxyacid/base reaction products are disclosed as useful therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,091 refers to skin creams which contain sodium and potassium lactates as buffers.
E.P.O. Publication 0273202 discloses combinations of therapeutic agents with hydroxycarboxylic acids or salts thereof. At page 16, an ointment containing betamethasone dipropionate and 2-methyl-lactic acid is recited.
Lac-Hydrin.RTM. lotion, a product of Westwood Squibb Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (Buffalo, N.Y.), is described on page 2285 of the 1990 Physician's Desk Reference as 12% lactic acid, neutralized with ammonium hydroxide (i.e., ammonium lactate). The lotion has a pH of 4.5-5.5 and is disclosed as useful in treating dry, scaly skin (xerosis), ichthyosis vulgaris and the itching associated with these conditions.